


Bite Me, Baby

by everybodygotawaterbuffalo



Series: I'll Be Your West Coast, Honey [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Communication, Conflict Resolution, Cuddling & Snuggling, Don't copy to another site, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Kim Seungmin-centric, Kissing, M/M, Multi, basically they're all supernatural beings, everyone is soft, it's a good time, like a sickening amount of pet names, lots of pet names, seungmin getting all the cuddles he deserves, very mild angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 04:50:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20501174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everybodygotawaterbuffalo/pseuds/everybodygotawaterbuffalo
Summary: Seungmin and Jisung have been fighting again.Or, the two werewolves need to get pack dynamics figured out ft. lots of cuddles and kisses





	Bite Me, Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone and happy Tuesday! Sorry I was gone all summer, but with travel and not having consistent access to a computer, I just couldn't keep up with writing. I'm back now though, and I'll be updating this series every Tuesday (I changed from Thursday bc of where my classload falls during the week)  
Rated T for mild language

Seungmin and Jisung have been fighting recently. Objectively, Seungmin knows it’s neither of their faults, but he still feels bad when one or both of them has to leave the room during group activities or even, on a few occasions, meals. He knows it’s because they’re the only two in the whole group who need a proper pack structure, and that their hormones just decided now is the best time to get it settled. 

It’s no question that Chan’s the pack leader, but recently Jisung has been trying to invade Seungmin’s space (he’s desperately trying to ignore the fact that it’s only slightly more than usual) and order him around and he’s not having it. Seungmin isn’t about to roll over and let Jisung walk all over him. 

Minho has asked Seungmin – and presumably Jisung – about it on several occasions. It’s understandable he’s worried – mystics live in groups like many other clades, but they don’t really have a proper hierarchy and trainees never bond enough to form organized packs so he’s never seen something like this before. 

“Seungminnie, really, what’s up with you and Jisung? You’ve never fought this frequently.” Minho sounded stressed, and the last thing Seungmin ever wants to be is a cause of stress for his hyungdeul. 

“It’s just … we’ve been a proper pack – or as close to it as we’ll probably ever get – for over a year, and Jisung and I still haven’t settled dynamics. He’s been trying to boss me around more than usual lately, and I’m not just gonna lie back and take it.” Minho sighed. 

“So fighting is your best solution? Minnie, I thought you’d be better at conflict resolution than this.” 

“Hyung, you’re talking to a werewolf. We aren’t exactly known for our nonviolent conflict resolution skills. Besides, this is just how this has to happen. We’ll fight until someone definitively wins, and then we’ll stop fighting.” Minho frowned, but didn’t argue further. The fact that Seungmin, as a wolf, is normally as good at negotiation and peaceful resolution as he is comes from his family’s pack structure, and isn’t common. 

“You already know how this is going to turn out, don’t you.” It wasn’t a question. 

“Yeah, but he has to earn it.” Minho sighed again, but Seungmin could tell he understood the situation. From what Seungmin’s learned about mystics, the closest they get to this is coven leader replacement, but it’s enough. 

If nothing else, Minho knows now to leave the two of them alone to settle this. External intervention will just prolong the awkward period and make it harder for either of them to settle. 

Seungmin’s sitting in the living room, curled around Jeongin on the loveseat, when everything comes to a head. Chan and Minho are sitting on the couch, Chan with a laptop on his lap and headphones draped around his neck and Minho with a book in one hand and the other arm tucked around Chan. Jisung comes in the room, making to sit in the armchair by the loveseat when Seungmin growls at him. He didn’t mean to, honestly, but he had been starting to drift off until Jisung’s overpowering scent came in. It was entirely an instinctual reaction and he regrets it as soon as he sees Jisung stiffen. 

“Something you want to say to me, Seungmin?” Seungmin winces a little at how cold his voice sounds, and forcibly suppresses a shiver when Jisung quirks a brow at him. He refuses to break eye contact though, feeling the challenge rising in the air. 

“Not really,” he responds, hoping his voice doesn’t sound as shaky as it feels. Why did this have to happen now, when he’s sleep-dazed and vulnerable? 

“You sure? It really seems to me like you’ve got a problem with me being here.” Seeing that Jisung isn’t going to let this go, Seungmin untangles his limbs from Jeongin’s, careful not to wake the sleeping siren, and rises quietly to his feet, resigned. 

“So what if I do?” He figures it’s quicker to just get the argument out of the way before going to sulk in his room for a couple hours than to try to negotiate his way out of this. He’s too tired to negotiate anything reasonably anyway. 

Jisung moves toward him and before he has time to react, Jisung’s got him pressed to the wall, wrists pinned by his temples and Jisung’s arms boxing him in. Seungmin has barely a moment to register his own surprise before Jisung speaks. 

“Submit.” It takes just one word, growled low and easy, for Seungmin to melt back against the wall, eyes sliding out of focus, head tipping to the side to expose his neck. It feels like a defeat to break eye contact but it happens before he can think about it. 

Out of the corner of his eye, Seungmin notices Chan start forward, but Minho tightens his hold, keeping him on the couch and leaning in to murmur something in his ear. Then Seungmin’s attention is dragged back to Jisung, who’s attached his mouth to the sensitive juncture between neck and shoulder and Seungmin is helpless to do anything but whine softly and close his eyes. He distantly feels his fingers clenching in and out of fists, but it does nothing to relieve the overwhelming feeling of being claimed. 

After what feels like both forever and just milliseconds, Jisung releases his neck and wrists, leaning back slightly to admire the dark bruise he left. Once Seungmin can refocus his eyes, he notices a concerned-looking Hyunjin standing in the doorway, held back by Felix’s arm around his waist. Changbin stands behind them. It makes sense, objectively, that the only other one with an at least moderately pack-like family structures – Felix – would be one to best understand what’s going on, but Seungmin doesn’t really have the brainpower to think too hard about that right now. Jisung takes a step back and Seungmin instinctively leans forward after him, but since his legs apparently aren’t working right now, he almost falls over. Luckily, Jisung quickly wraps an arm around his waist and tugs him close again. 

Jisung gently leads Seungmin to the empty armchair and settles in, tugging Seungmin onto his lap. Seungmin curls up, resting his head on Jisung’s shoulder. It should be awkward, given their height difference, but he’s finally started settling and Jisung’s scent – so overwhelming just a few minutes ago – is now so calming that it just feels natural. He doesn’t even notice that the way he pressed his face into Jisung’s neck neatly exposes the mark on his own until Hyunjin gasps, breaking the silence. 

“What–?” 

Minho glances around, taking a mental headcount, and gestures for everyone to stop lurking in the doorway. Jisung speaks up as soon as everyone’s settled, before Minho has a chance to. 

“We’ve got pack dynamics figured out now. Seungminnie will be kinda clingy with me for the next few days, but we shouldn’t fight near as much now.” There’s an inaudible release of tension from the whole room. 

“Well, that’s good,” Chan announces. “I’m glad the two of you got that figured out. Jisung, do you mind if we talk later about how this will affect the two of you?” Somewhere in the back of his mind, Seungmin feels like he should be annoyed that Chan didn’t direct the question at him as well, but right now he’s glad he doesn’t have to focus too hard on the conversation at hand and can just let his and Jisung’s scents mingle. 

“I’d like Seungmin to be present as well, but yeah, of course we can talk about it.” Jisung’s voice is steady and warm, and Seungmin presses closer, relishing in the feeling of Jisung’s arms tightening around him. 

“So … will – how will this affect the rest of us?” Changbin’s question is quiet and a little stuttered, but important nonetheless. 

“It shouldn’t.” Seungmin speaks for the first time, voice cracking a little. He keeps his head tucked under Jisung’s jaw, but turns so he’s facing out and clears his throat before continuing. “This is just a wolf thing. I’ll need to be close to Jisung for the next couple days while we finish settling, like he said, but this won’t affect our relationships with any of you or our ability to work.” 

“Excellent,” Chan says. “Just let us know if either of you need time or space, be it alone or together.” Jisung makes a noise of assent and Seungmin nods softly, closing his eyes again. Paying attention to anything other than Jisung’s aura is just too taxing at the moment. Slowly, he drifts off to the white noise of the rest of the group chatting, finally feeling settled back into his body. 

Over the next few days, Seungmin’s statement fares true, for the most part. He and Jisung migrate together during breaks in practice and at mealtimes, but Seungmin makes an effort not to cling to him any more than necessary. Just being around him is enough most of the time, though both of them get cravings and need skin contact. 

They’ve also been sleeping in the same bed, which is honestly the best part. Seungmin has never liked sleeping alone, given that he grew up surrounded by pack, but now he finds he can’t fall asleep without someone – preferably Jisung – curled up with him. 

Almost a week after Jisung claims him, Seungmin finds himself alone in bed. Jisung is still at the company building with Changbin and Chan, though they promised they’d be home hours ago. After tossing and turning for another hour, Seungmin gives up and takes to pacing the living room so he doesn’t disturb anyone else in their bedroom. 

When even that fails to calm him, he takes on his wolf form. This, at least, lessens the itch under his skin, but can’t get rid of it. Eventually Hyunjin, probably also disturbed by the lack of heat next to him in bed, slips into the living room and settles on the couch with his phone. Seungmin curls up on his lap for a while, watching him complete four sudokus before he gets agitated again and returns to pacing. He feels Hyunjin’s eyes on him for a while, but doesn’t think much of it. Eventually his attention drifts elsewhere and Seungmin continues wearing a hole in the carpet, occasionally pausing to check the door for any sign of people approaching. 

“Chan?” Seungmin’s head snaps over to Hyunjin, who’s holding his phone to his ear. When Seungmin whines softly, pressing close to him, he sets the phone on the coffee table and puts it on speaker. “Chan, honey, it’s time to come home.” 

“We’re almost finished–” 

“Nope. You’re finished for tonight. Whatever it is you have is enough and you can work more on it tomorrow.” 

“But Jinnie …” Seungmin doesn’t mean to, he really doesn’t, but he whines at Jisung’s voice. Hyunjin pushes him back before he noses against the phone, likely to accidentally end the call, and Seungmin gives him his best puppy dog eyes. 

“No, Minnie. Don’t touch the phone. They’ll be home soon, right?” He directs the question more to the phone than Seungmin. There comes a soft choking noise. 

“Minnie – oh, baby, I’m so sorry! I’ll be home soon, alright?” Seungmin half-barks, trying to reach the phone again, but Hyunjin’s stronger than him, even in this form. Seungmin’s wolf form has always been small relative to his human form anyway. 

“Hyunjinnie, we’ll be home as soon as possible. I’m sending Jisung on ahead, and Binnie and I will clean up real quick then we’ll be home as well.” 

“Alright, but don’t think I’m letting you off the hook for this. I will be telling Minho-hyung in the morning. For now though, just be safe. See you soon.” Hyunjin hangs up before Chan can respond, leaving no room for argument. Seungmin presses himself against Hyunjin’s chest, knowing it’ll be another ten minutes at least before Jisung gets home, and longer for Chan and Changbin. Hyunjin wraps his arms securely around Seungmin, murmuring soft, calming things into his fur. 

Finally, after what felt like hours, Seungmin’s ears prick up at the sound of the front door unlocking. He scrambles up, but Hyunjin holds him on the couch. 

“Calm down, pup. Jisungie’s coming, ok? Don’t hurt yourself.” Reluctantly, Seungmin settles back into his lap. He even goes so far as to push himself back to his human form and he immediately regrets it. The cravings are so much stronger in this form but he doesn’t have the energy to change back again, so he curls helplessly against Hyunjin as his body involuntarily shudders. 

Hyunjin holds him close for another thirty seconds or so, just until Jisung enters the room, looking frantic. Hyunjin lets go of Seungmin and Jisung immediately scoops him up, holding him close to his chest and collapsing on the sofa. Seungmin, still trembling, grabs fistfuls of Jisung’s t-shirt and presses his face into his neck. He’s trying desperately not to cry. 

“I’m so sorry, baby. I left you here and didn’t think about how much you need touch right now and I’m really really sorry and I promise I’ll never ever do it again, ok?” Jisung continues talking, but Seungmin basically tunes him out, much more focused on the warmth of Jisung’s skin against his own and his fruitless attempts to stop shaking so violently. 

Eventually, at Hyunjin’s insistence, they head to Jisung’s bed. It’s a more difficult process than it should be, since regardless of whether he wants to, Seungmin physically can’t let go of Jisung. Finally, the two of them are able to relax into bed, and Jisung carefully lays himself on top of Seungmin, who calms significantly. He’s always been easily soothed by a tight hug or someone laying on his chest; something about the weight and pressure is reassuring for him. Jisung has told him he doesn’t really understand it, but he enthusiastically accommodates it anyway, so Seungmin’s appreciative. Soon enough, surrounded by Jisung’s warmth and his scent, Seungmin manages to fall asleep. 

The next morning, unfortunately, presents a new challenge: Seungmin starts trembling within thirty seconds or so of being without skin contact with Jisung. He immediately hates it. This is why he’s been putting off settling pack dynamics for so long, dammit. He only recognizes the cause as more than temperature because his chest starts to fill with anxiety, making him feel like his lungs are helium balloons. 

It starts with just little tremors in his hands, but when Jisung returns after about five minutes in the bathroom, Seungmin’s whole body is shaking. 

“Hey, puppy, what’s wrong? You aren’t getting sick, are you? Do I need to get –” Seungmin cuts him off. 

“I’m fine, just cold. Get back in here, you’re like a space heater.” As soon as Jisung wraps himself back around Seungmin, the tremors stop. Seungmin knows it’s because of what happened last night, and that he just needs Jisung to stay close to him for maybe another twenty-four hours before they’re both settled in for good, but he’s scared to ask to stay home from practice. He’s worried Jisung will think he’s weak and needy, or that any of the other members will get annoyed and think he’s making excuses to take time off. 

After about half an hour of listening through the walls to the rest of the group going about their morning, Chan comes in and sits on the edge of their bed. He doesn’t have a chance to say anything at first, considering Jisung immediately reaches over and pulls him under the covers. In short order, Seungmin is pinned between his pack leader and his – for lack of a better term – alpha, and any remaining tension drains out of his body. 

“Seungmin,” Chan starts, in that painfully gentle voice of his, “do you need to stay home with Jisung today?” Seungmin curls up tighter, pressing his face against Chan’s chest. He doesn’t want to make the choice, because either way it’s the wrong answer. If someone else makes the choice for him, he just has to do what they say. Maybe if he just doesn’t answer, Chan or Jisung will decide for him – and maybe he’ll even get to stay home. He doesn’t really care where he ends up, as long as Jisung can stay with him, but if they got to lay in bed all day that’d be really nice. 

“Seungminnie, do you need to stay at home?” Chan leans away from Seungmin, but before he can curl into hiding again, Chan carefully grabs his face and keeps him from looking away. “I need you to answer me, Seungmin.” His voice is less gentle now, and Seungmin ends up in the middle of his brain debating Chan getting mad at him for not answering versus Chan getting mad at him for choosing the wrong thing. After a couple of tense moments, Seungmin’s resolve breaks. 

“I can go.” It’s barely a whisper, but he’s the only thing making noise in the room. “I’ll be ok; I don’t need to stay home.” 

“If you’re sure …” Chan gently peels himself away. “You know you and Jisung have different schedules this afternoon, right? Will that be okay?” 

Jisung stiffens behind him, responding before Seungmin can work up the willpower to. 

“No.” His voice is solid, leaving no room for argument. “Seung– we need to be near each other right now, after what happened last night. If we need to stay at home to stay together, we’ll do that.” 

Seungmin practically deflates in relief, thankful he doesn’t have to hide his shaking for several hours or seem weak in front of Chan and Jisung. Of course, his reaction doesn’t go unnoticed by either of the people sharing his bed. 

“Oh, darling,” says Chan, leaning down to press a kiss to his forehead before carding a hand through his hair. Somehow, even though his psychic abilities lie more in precognition than clairvoyance, Chan always knows how to read his members emotions. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have pushed you to make a decision right now, I know that’s not what your brain wants to do.” 

“It’s alright,” Seungmin murmurs, leaning into the soft touches. 

Soon enough, Chan leaves to go to his own schedule, reassuring them that he’ll field any questions from managers or coaches, and Jisung drapes himself over Seungmin once again. 

“I’m pretty sure we’ve got less than a day of this left, then you’ll be fine again,” Jisung says, soft and confident. Seungmin makes an agreeing noise, not trusting himself to be able to speak properly. 

“And by the way, the temporary mark I gave you has almost faded. Do you want me to give you another?” Seungmin blanches at the question and he’s quick to continue. “I don’t mind if you do or don’t want me to – it’s entirely up to you and I’ll support your decision either way.” Seungmin relaxes, then nods. 

“Yes, please.” He lets his head roll to the side again, exposing the near-invisible mark. Eventually, once he’s regained the ability to properly consent to something like that and they’ve discussed it both privately and with the whole group, Jisung will bite him there, but for now bruises will do. 

Jisung, never one to lose a good opportunity, takes his sweet time marking Seungmin up. He starts with warm, cloying kisses on Seungmin’s lips, nipping playfully at him. He parts Seungmin’s lips with his own, pushing and pulling away in a pattern that makes Seungmin gasp for breath and plead wordlessly for more, and simply grins when Seungmin grabs hold of the sheets by his head, twisting them in his hands to ground himself. From there, Jisung moves down Seungmin’s jaw and throat, pressing soft kisses against softer skin and sucking little marks where he deems appropriate – which to Seungmin feels like everywhere. He seems to enjoy Seungmin’s squeaks and whines, and always stays longer anywhere he gets a vocal reaction. 

Finally, he works his way down to the bite spot. When he latches on, mostly sucking but also biting softly, Seungmin lets out a helpless mewl that just makes Jisung suck harder. He pulls back several times to appraise his work, and only after three more tries does he decide he’s done a good enough job. Then, just to check, he presses his thumb against the mark and grins when Seungmin jerks under him, half-moaning and half-gasping. 

Seungmin feels Jisung looking at him, knows his neck is a watercolor of tan and plum and burgundy, but he feels warm and claimed in a way that’s simultaneously new and familiar, so he makes himself comfortable and waits for Jisung to settle down and come cuddle him again. 

They spend the rest of the afternoon in bed, wrapped in blankets and kisses, until Minho finally drags them out for dinner. Jeongin quirks a brow at the mess on Seungmin’s neck, but no one questions it – not with the way Seungmin stays tucked into Jisung’s side. 

The next morning, Seungmin wakes feeling surprisingly normal. He takes a shower and makes breakfast, all without an itch under his skin. He dresses himself and does his hair with steady hands. He presses his thumb gently against the bruise on his bite spot and smiles. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed!!


End file.
